Once Upon A Nightmare
by Jolo815
Summary: A night of binge drinking lands Ichabod Crane in jail in a far-off land.


Ichabod Crane's bedroom door flew open to reveal Abbie Mills. She held his tall lean figure close against her warm, petite body. She dragged him closer to his huge bed.

"Abbie?" Ichabod groaned. "I believe I'm about to pass out." His head wobbled on his neck a little and then he fixed his glassy deep blue eyes down on her. Ichabod's lips curled at the corners of his mouth in a smile. He closed his eyes and fell face forward upon his bed. Abbie put both her hands on her thin waist and frowned down at him.

"Are you going to be ok, Crane?" she asked.

"Mmmp!" Crane answered. The thick mattress muffled his reply. Ichabod opened one bloodshot eye up at Abbie and closed it. He didn't hear Abbie close the door quietly behind her. His eyes rolled up in his head and he sighed into the mattress. The smell of his own boozy breath hit his face. He grimaced. It smelled of fermented wheat, barley, and blueberries. Ichabod smacked his lips. Also, raspberries. Abbie and Miss Jenny dared him to drink a whole case of an original IPO brew? Or was it OPI? The custom-made beers brewed with different flavors. Like chocolate, raspberries, blueberries. Miss Jenny served them all. Ichabod won the bet by drinking three cases of the beers. He tried to focus his eyes on something than the mattress. He winced at the sharp knife- like pain pounding between his eyes.

"Ichabod you're a fool!" he mumbled."You had to drink that third case."

Ichabod squinted his eyes only to close them again quickly. The glare of the three bright sunbeams penetrated his eyes like a laser beam. He lifted himself from his mattress by his arms. He stopped. Ichabod put his hand on his stomach. It clenched and threatened to empty all over the mattress.

"Ugh, " he groaned. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. He passed out soon after.

Ichabod opened his eyes again and lifted his head. He noticed he was no longer lying on his mattress. Straw and dirt replaced his king-sized mattress. The nausea subsided, Ichabod sat up quickly. He looked around himself. Straw and dirt littered the floor of this new medium space, with tall brick walls and thick black steel bars in front. He was in a cell! His nose crinkled at a smell more putrid then dirt and straw in the cell.

"Well, Captain you're finally awake. Good. " A voice said in the darkness.

"Wha-"

Ichabod blinked. He could only make out a petite figure in the darkness. The face hid in the sparse light from a single light bulb hung from the ceiling.

"Lieutenant?" Ichabod said."Is that you?" Ichabod rose up from the ground and ran to the steel bars. He was surprised he wasn't shackled.

The figure came into the light. Ichabod lowered his shoulders and sighed. The figure was a woman. But wasn't Abbie. She wore a bright red jacket, black skinny jeans, and black ankle boots. She had long golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She stepped up to the jail cell and smiled at him.

"No, Captain Hook, " she said. "It is Emma Swan!"

Ichabod raised his chin at Emma Swan defiantly.

"I assure you, Miss Emma, " Ichabod answered."I have never had the pleasure."

Emma folded her arms against her chest and frowned at him. She leaned closer to examine his face.

"You look different," she mused. "Who was the witch you charmed to change your face?"

Ichabod jerked back his head and glared at her.

"No woman Madam!" Ichabod said."This is my face."

Ichabod patted his face for emphasis. He felt the softness of his beard and mustache. He ran his long fingers through his short chestnut brown hair. He looked down at himself. He still wore his brown long duster coat, tied billowy brown blouse, and knee-length black boots.

"The hair is a different color, " Emma accused."You no longer have your hook. But you act the same. The spell couldn't change your mannerisms, Hook!"

"I'm not Captain Hook!" Ichabod shouted."My name is Ichabod Crane!"

"Ichabod Crane?" Emma Swan asked."You know there is no Sleepy Hollow in Storybrooke, Hook. It is not part of this fairy-tale land."

"I am from reality. Madame, " Ichabod explained."I live in Sleepy Hollow in upstate New York.

"Never heard of it."

"I demand, " Ichabod said."That you tell me why I am being held in this jail cell against my will?"

Emma Swan narrowed her eyes. Her red lips twisted up in a smile.

"You don't know?"

Ichabod shook his head slowly.

"You are in here for the murder of your sworn enemy, "Emma said.

His eyes grew wide. Ichabod thought fast. Captain Hook's sworn enemy was the crocodile with the clock? No no, it was Peter Pan.

He patted the air and waved Peter Pan's death away.

"Peter Pan?"Ichabod answered, "In the original novel. Master Pan is a psychopath. He killed the lost boys when they began to look older. Captain Hook did you a favor, Miss Emma."

"Is that right?" Emma asked. "Well, you don't murder someone with your sword here in storybrooke, Hook. Storybrooke is a land of laws. You can't do whatever you want."

"But I am not Captain Hook!" Ichabod screamed.

Emma Swan's blue eyes roamed slowly over Ichabod's face. She examined every pore. Ichabod felt self-conscious and pulled away from her examination.

"No, whatever heavy spell your witch friends cast on you can not hide your mannerisms and speech," Emma said." Or your clothes and signature expressive eyebrows."

Ichabod's one eyebrow lifted.

"I didn't even know I had signature expressive eyebrows, " Ichabod exclaimed."And as for my clothes. This is my uniform from when I was a Revolutionary soldier."

"What Revolution?"

Ichabod glared at her.

"The war to free ourselves from British tyranny," Ichabod answered. "The American Revolutionary war." He lifted his chin at Emma proudly.

"Come on, Hook," Emma scoffed, "You expect me to believe that? You're going to be here for a very long time, Hook. No matter what face you have."

She knitted her eyebrows. Emma then turned on her heels and exited the Jail.

"No!"Ichabod shouted. "I am not Captain Hook!"

"You should have thought of that before killing Peter Pan, Captain!" Emma shouted back. "Off with his head!"

Ichabod's shoulder slumped. He banged his head against the steel bars and moaned. His headache increased. The sharp knife felt as if it were slicing through the middle of his brain.

"I will never drink again, " Ichabod whispered.

"Don't say that Crane, " a voice said."You owe me another chance to win."

Ichabod jerked his head from the mattress and looked around. He was in his room laying on his king-sized bed in the dark.

The open window let the evening summer breeze blow out his sheer curtains. They reached out for him in the dark.

"Abbie?" Ichabod called out. Ichabod sat up quickly. His heart beat quickly in his chest. He hoped it was her and not Miss Emma Swan once again.

"Yes, Crane?" Abbie answered. "What's the matter? Are you ok? She walked to his side of the bed and looked down at him.

The soft glow of the streetlamps outside lit up her face. He saw the worry dent appear between her eyes. Her perfect pouty full lips pressed together in worry.

Ichabod reached out to wrap his long arms around Abbie's petite figure. He pulled her close and rested his head on her flat stomach. Ichabod's eyes closed. He breathed Abbie in. He always loved the way Abbie smelled. The floral, citrusy, vanilla scent always made him feel good and safe. Someday he will tell Abbie how he really feels. However, not tonight. He just needed her to be there with him here in Sleepy Hollow. Ichabod tightened his arms around Abbie.

"Wow, the dream must have been something," Abbie whispered."You want to tell me about it?" She hugged him tighter against her. He felt her soft lips brush against his forehead. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Mmm. you will never believe me if I told you, lieutenant," Ichabod whispered. He lifted his face to look into her eyes. They were a deep warm brown. Her lips red, pouty and wet.

"Abbie, " he moaned. He then lifted his lips to Abbie's. Ichabod didn't know what gave him the courage but he knew he had to taste her lips. Especially, after the frightening dream he had. He raised himself cautiously expecting Abbie to stop him. But she didn't. He was encouraged. Ichabod came closer. He smiled to himself when he noticed Abbie begin to lower her lips to meet his. They came closer. Ichabod closed his eyes when their lips touched. He hoped this wasn't part of another dream.

BANG!

The front door slammed.

"Abs? I'm home, "Jenny Mills yelled."I got McDonald's burgers with a load of fries. Is icky up yet?"

Ichabod and Abbie looked at each other. They burst out laughing.

The End.

© Joanna Lopez 2018.

A/N I just wanted to say how much fun I had writing this little contest/endurance test. The challenges were fun to do as they kept me writing no matter what. I believe I have become a stronger writer because of it. (I know I still have a long way to go) lol. I had a lot of fun and hope the friendships I've made during this contest continue.


End file.
